cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
John Garland
| birth_place = Chicago, IL | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 0 | weight_lb = 218 | highlights = | highschool = Percy L. Julian High School | pastschools = | bowlgames = | cbs = | espn = | si = | yahoo = | rivals = }} John Garland is the current starting Quarterback of the Kent State Golden Flashes. Early Life Garland was born in Chicago, IL. He was known to be extremely active as a child, and was always in a park or garden. He earned the starting job at Percy L. Julian High School as a Sophomore, after a practice where he ran faster than the starting Half Back, and threw farther than the Quarterback. Percy L. Julian never made it to the championship game, but Garland took them to a 16th seed in the postseason his Senior year, and won a game with his legs, then the second with his arm, making it to the quarterfinals but ultimately falling short. Garland set all records for single game, season and career passing and rushing at Percy L. Julian Recruiting Garland did not commit until late in the process, eventually committing to Kent State where he was expected to be the starter for the 2018 season. College Career Garland attends Kent State and is studying Biology. He hopes to either move into coaching or work in Entomology after his college career ends. 2018 Season Garland earned the starting job in preseason workouts, starting in his true freshman year. Garland performed as a slightly below average starter in the MAC, struggling with accuracy and interception issues. 2019 Season Garland had a tough season, throwing for less touchdowns but also less than half his previous years interceptions, on about half the attempts, with quite a bit of focus put on Harrison Mullin, Garland's backfield partner. 4 different coaches also didn't help, as at two points in the year the Golden Flashes were being coached by assistants, despite this Kent State finished 5-7, and Garland was more efficient passing the football, and similarly efficient running the ball. 2020 Season Garland started off the season with 1 touchdown and 5 interceptions in his first 2 games, with a 1 touchdown and 4 interception performance against then #5 Purude. After these early struggles and a scheme change, Garland hit his stride, throwing for 9 touchdowns and 4 interceptions in his next 5 games, and in Week 9 against Akron, Garland broke 3 single-game passing records and was close to a 4th. Garland continued to be an occasional threat on the ground as well. He had another record breaking performance against Miami (OH) in Week 15, leading the Golden Flashes to an upset, and ultimately, their first bowl appearance. Garland didn't play well in the St. Petersburg Bowl against Utah State, but still had his best season to date, setting records for completions, yards, touchdowns, completion percentage, QBR as well as rushing yards, yards per carry and touchdowns. College Statistics At the conclusion of the 2020 season, Garland's statistics are as follows: Category:Quarterbacks Category:Kent State Golden Flashes Players Category:Updated Through 2020